How can a demon can Lover a hunter,
by Sheckler-Skateborder-Lover-97
Summary: I've Been abandon by my Boyfriend who said he loved me. I fell in love With Dean after Everything happen.   Only Problem is my Ex Boyfriend is Deans Younger Problem. Another Thing is I'm pregnant With Hos Baby. What am i going to do. goes from Sam To Dean
1. Chapter 1

supernatural. how can a hunter love a demon I stepped out of my 1967 Mustang. And walked through the junkyard surronding my uncle Bobbys house. Well he really ain't my uncle he's my fathers best friend. Well I guess I should probally tell you who I am. I'm Abigail Marten. I'm 18 and used to leave in Norway. Yes I'm Norweign. I started Hunting when I was 9 yrs old. My Father and mother were killed by Demons. Bobby took me in after that and when I turned 9 I chose to hunt and bobby taught me everything I now. When I was 16 I went to a bar with one of my friends because one of our favourite bands were playing. We didn't know that the band was made up of demons. That night they killed me as a ritual and that night I became the first demon that wasn't from hell. Anyways

I opened the door and walked in my 7' inch heels clicking on the hard wood floor.

" Booby you home" I yelled out to him while walking into the kitchen and then into the dinning room seeing he wasn't there.

" yeah were in the living room" I heard him call. I placed my bag in the recliner when I walked in noticing Dean . Jhon and Sam. Whinchester stewed across the room reading books. I rushed over to booby and pounced on him lap. And hugging me close to him.

I kissed his cheek .

" I missed you" I said to him hugging him tighter. Seeing I haven't seen him in a month.

" I missed you to baby girl" he said kissing my forehead. I stood up from his lap and walked over to the book shelf and grabbed a book off the table and flipped it open and started skimming through the pages.

" so what am I looking" I asked not looking up from the book.

" Angels" Sam Said. I lifted the book farther up my face to hide the blush creeping across my face. I walked across the room and picked my purse up and dug through it hearing my phone vibrate. I looked at the text message

Hey, meet me behind the old burnseing barn Tonite 1:30

Ruby.

I let out a big huff. I texted her back telling her I would meet her before whipping through the whole book. And stopping right on page 666 Ironic isn't it . I went over and dropped it down on the table in front of bobby. I bent over and pointed to the middle paragraph.

" is that what you were looking for" I said smiling at bobby. He nodded his head and I started reading out loud what was there.

"A supernatural Being found in Christianity, Judaism, Zoroastrianism, and Islam. Angel comes from the Latin word angelus, which came from the Greek word, angelos, meaning "messenger". According to these religions Angels typically act as messengers from God.

Avenging Angels An angel is an ethereal creature who assists and serves God or the gods of many religious traditions. In the Christianity bible, angels are portrayed as powerful and dreadful, endowed with wisdom, correct in their judgment, holy, but not in fallible. When their duties are not punitive, angels are beneficent to man. When their duties are punitive, they are known as avenging angels, and are mentioned in verses 'in which an angel annihilates thousands on gods command,  
these avenging angels are used by god to punish men for their sins. Though superhuman, angels can assume human form and according to the Hebrew bible, often appeared to people in the shape of humans of extraordinary beauty. They are also described as pure and bright and are said to be formed of fire, and encompassed by light. Angels are thought to possess wings, and are depicted that way in Christian, Jewish and Zoroastrian art where they are also commonly depicted with halos.

Angels are sent to earth to do god will. The only way to be raised from the pit of hell is by an angel and the only way to kill an angel is by another angel." I resighted from the book.

I closed the book with a bang and plopped down on the coach across the room and crossed my ankles closing my eyes.

10 minutes later I sat up and looked around feeling a surge of something in the air. I saw a man in a light brown trench coat standing in the middle of the room. I raised my eyebrow at him.

" you sure know how to make an entrance don't you Cas." I said. And I swear I saw a hint hence the hint part of a smile on his face. I got up just as Dean started getting out of his self saying once again there were no Angels.

I opened the fridge in the kitchen took out a pie and dumped a big two scoops of ice cream on top. I got a fork and walked right into the living room again. I pushed Dean into the other recliner and gave him the pie shutting him up instantly.

" well that's one way to shut him up" I chuckled.  



	2. Chapter 2

An/ Sam is 16 and dean Is 19 to. I'm use some of my wrighter lisence and im making Dean and Sam younger and I'm bring the infamous Sam and Ruby relationship into to make the story longer. But their relationship will last not long but long enough.

Chapter 2.

Meeting.

"So Castiel what wonderful new do you bring us?" I asked sarcasticly as I plopped down by Bobby. He just shrugged and Sat down in the arm chair by dean.

Once Dean was finally done with his pie. He once again tried to explain to Dean that Angels were really real. That didn't work out well so Cas showed him his wings and well lets just say Dean might have a concussion later. I was still laughing my ass of that Dean had Fainted. Dean woke up thinking that was all just a dream.

" Dean it wasn't a dream. Angels are real. Who else can pull someone like you out of the pit." I said . smiling at Sammy as we both cracked a smile. Dean Nodded and finally gave up.

" Hey what do you mean someone like me." He said pointing an angry finger at me. I smiled at him and patted him on the back. I went to my room to unpack after I got my bags out of my trunk and lugged them in with Sam's Help.

" just chuck them on the bed for me." I said bending over my laundry bag and dumping my clothes in the hamper.

" So what have you been doing sense the last time I saw you" Sam Asked. I shrugged Sitting down on my bed and patted the space by me having him sit down next to me.

" Nothing much just Killing some Vampires and some werewolves. What about you guys." I asked him.

" Nothing much" he said. I raised a brow at him.

" Come on Sam don't swing that crap on me were hunters nothing is not going on with us there has to be something" I said letting out a stream of Chuckles Sam soon joined in with me.

" I missed you Abby" he said. I felt my heart flutter.

" I missed you to Sam" I muttered looking at him. He had gotten so handsome sense the last time I saw him. I felt him looking at me with as much intenseity as I was looking at him. He leaned in and touched him lips to mine. I was in such shock that he pulled away apologizing.

" don't" I said shaking my head. I pulled his face back to mine. Kissing him was like eating Chocolate covered mint candies.

I pulled back and covered my mouth in shock. I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket, I took it out and surprise, surprise I had another text from Ruby telling me to meet me earlier at 12 instead of 1 and well that was that. I stood up after texting her back and walked out of my room and trough the hallway and living room and out to my car and got into it.

I had been driving for over an Hour and I had Dean and Bobby and Sam Calling me non stop and to the point I just turned my phone off and got out leaving it in the car and walked down to the waters edge at the beach. I walked along the sand cover shoreline. I had left because I couldn't believe I had kissed Sam Winchester.

" what were you thinking Abigail he's three years younger than you." I said to my self.

After two hours of being alone. I walked the three miles back to the car. By the time I got back to the car it was 9:50pm. I had another few hours before I had to meet Ruby. I drove through the town and after and hour of driving I pulled into Bobby's. I turned the car off and saw the lights still on in the house. I opened the door and walked into bobby's and right into the Kitchen. Opening the Cabinets and pulling out a bag of cheetos.

I walked into the living room to find every body sitting down reading more books.

" you guys are such geeks." I said sitting down turning the Tv on.

" where have you been" bobby asked in freaky calmness.

" out" I said shoving some cheeses in my mouth while I turned on Destination Truth. This Episode was about Werewolves. I burst out laugh at their description of the werewolf.

I felt somones eyes on me I looked around and locked eyes with Sam, I gave him a small smile before getting up and going in my room. I unstrapped my heels and lid down setting my alarm for 11 30. Soon Darkness invaded me.

I woke up to my alarm blaring I hate everything about you. By three days grace. I turned it off and once again strapped my heels on and snuck out to my car. I drove for two hours west to the burnsning barn. I had to wait form an hour for Ruby. When she got out of the car I was leaning against the hood of my car.

"you know if you were going to come at 1 then you could have told me." I said.

" sorry I was busy" she said smugly.

" with who" I asked .

" with Sam Whinchester" she gushed. The smile was wiped off my face. I put up a fake smile and congratulated her.

" so what's wrong." I asked. She shrugged and said that she just wanted to see me.

" really" "no there's a rouge werewolf in South Carolina" I nodded and gave her a hug blinking the tears back and got in my car and drove away.

Once I got far enough I couldn't keep them back any more my tears started coming out sobs ripped through my chest. I pulled up to the house and walked up the path and into the house wobbling around while my body shook. I silently walked past Dean and tried to walk past Sams open door. I ran in my room and toppled onto my bed just as my leg agave out and cried my self to sleep.

I woke up later then usual and went into depression. I don't even now why I gues because I thought he liked me to. I guess not. I pulled on a pair of Sweats and a tank top. I put on a pair of bugs bunny slippers and pulled my hair up into a messy bun. I shuffled out into the kitchen and plopped down.

" Good morning sweetie" Bobby said. I smiled at him but it didn't reach my eyes. He handed me a cup of hot chocolate I sipped it sigh as the warm liquid rolled down my throat.

" morning Abbie" I heard Sam say and I chose to ignore him as he sat down next to him. He waved a hand in front of my eyes.

" Morn' Abs" Dean said I looked up and said morning back in a mono tone and the same went on as John came in.

" why are you ignoring me Abby." Sam said as I was just finishing my meal. " what did I do to you" he asked I looked up and him in anger feeling my eyes shift.

" like you don't know" I said in a menacing voice. I got up and slammed my dishes into the sink. I walked passed him my eyes still the same as the were before.

" actually I don't" he said I turned around and leaned over him.

" I Hoped you had Loads of fun with Ruby Last night because from what I hear from her she was late to our meeting because of you." I spat. I turned on my heel and stride out of the room. I plopped down on the couch and picked up my favourite book The Sight. I was just getting to the good part when of course Sam came in.(a/n you might think this is getting boreing but it will get good.) I closed my book and picked up my Toshiba Laptop. I started to do research on the attacks of the rouge Werewolf in South Carolina. I found that the bodys found were mangled and indescribable. And that the murder left no tracks it was all done in the woods and the only thing left was a blood paw print on the trunk of the tree or around the body.

" hey can I talk to you in private." I heard Sam Asked I slammed the computer close and walked out into the junkyard Sam following me.  



	3. Chapter 3

A/Sam is just getting into demon blood and ruby is using him to kill Lilith so Lucifer's cage will be opened but not just yet.

Warning for this chapter. Graphic Sex.

Chapter 3

Confessions

I walked out the front door Sam following close behind me. I walked to the Very back of the junkyard where no one at Bobbies could hear us and leaned against an old car. I looked at him waiting for him to start talking. He stepped forward and lifted my face up and wiped something away with the pad of his thumb. I didn't even realize I was crying until then. I looked at him with betrayal in my eyes.

"You wanted to talk to me. So talk" I said to him. Avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that Ruby found out about us and jumped me I'm sorry that I can't tell you things that I'm afraid to even tell my own father. And I'm sorry for everything and I just want you to forgive me please Abby." He confessed.

"What can't you tell me that you're even afraid to tell you own dad for Sam. Cause the last I heard you told him everything." I said.

"I can't tell my Dad I love him because to him Love is showing a weakness for a person" he said grabbing my hands in his.

"What" I asked totally confuse.

"I love you Abigail. I always have and I always will" he said pulling me into and locking my lips to his. I let out a moan as he pushed me against the side of the car and wrapped his hands around the back of my thighs and opened my legs up grinding his front into my wet center. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled away from him whispering to him 'I love you to' before latching my lips to his again and ripping his shirt off him and tossing it on the ground. I felt him pull us away from the car and open the door dropping us into the back seat and closing the door behind us. While we were catching our breath I pulled down jogging pants and underwear and chucked them in the front seat. I closed my eyes and let out a mangled Moan as his tongue invaded my slick wet folds and began licking and suck on my bundle of nerves there. He stuck one finger into my hole pumping it in and out not stopping his first sucking. He added another finger before I pulled his face and hands away from me.

" is something wrong Abby" he asked I shook my head and brought my hands down to the bottom of my tank top and pulled it off along with my bra before moving my hands to his jeans unbuttoning and pulling the rest of his clothes off and leaned down licking the pre cum off his tip. Earning a groan from Sam and sucking his shaft like I was sucking on a chocolate bar. I pulled back after 5 minutes of pleasuring him and got pushed on to my back. Sam leaned over me looking into my eyes asking me a silent question I nodded placing him at my entrance guiding him into me. I felt myself stretch to accommodate his huge size. I wrapped my leg around his upper back almost around his neck making him go deeper into me making us both let out moans. He started moving thrusting in and out of me finding a pace that had us panting for air. Sam dropped his forehead on to my shoulder. I cupped his cheek moving his ear to my mouth.

"Harder Sam" I whimpered into his ear. "Faster" I smirked hearing him groan.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me Abby. Do it again." He said.

" Harder Sam Faster Fuck me Sam mhmmm fuck Sam harder your Cock feels so good Sam inside me Fuck me Harder Damn Faster." I whimpered in his ear he did exactly what I asked him to. I traveled my hand down his chest and squeezed his balls. I felt him shoot his seed into me. Deep inside me. I felt myself climax and stars burst behind my closed lids. After a few minutes of us catching our breaths I still had my eyes closed. I felt his lips press against mine I opened my eyes and smiled at him. We picked up our clothes and got dressed heading back into bobby's holding our hands together.

No one spoke to us as we walked in holding hands they acted like they never noticed. I went in my room with Sam and crawled into bed with him letting Sleep invade me.

I woke up something odd hours later and was surprised that Sam was still in my Arms awake broad as daylight and his eyes analyzing my face. 'So that's what I felt 'I thought. I had felt a gaze on my face when I was just about to wake up it must have been him. I rolled over and picked his lips before getting out of bed and straight into the shower. I washed the smell and evidence of Sex off me.

Once I was finished in the shower I got out and wrapped a big fluffy towel around me. I noticed Sam had left. I picked up a pair of board shorts and a red halter top. I pulled on my high tops and walked out into the living room and plopped down on Sam's Lap I lad my head on his shoulder. I looked at dean who had been staring at us as we watched TV the last few minutes. He wiggled his eyebrows at me and I wiggled mine back at him earning a chuckle from him. I got up and started making hamburgers and Apple pie. Once I was done I called everyone into dinner surprising dean with his own Pie I swear the god I heard him say something along the lines of hallelujah. I let out a chuckle and sat down by Sam again. After a few minutes of hearing Dad and Dean Bicker. I felt a warm big hand glide up the inside of my thigh and past my barrier of clothing and ran a finger in a twirled my little bundle of nerves again. I bit my lip to keep a strangled moan in. I moved his hand away and got up clearing the dishes away.

I was washing the dishes the boys still at the table still bickering when I felt Sam behind me I felt him wrap his muscular arms around my waist and started to kiss my neck.

" Why did you leave babe I thought you like me doing that. Last time I did it I didn't hear you complaining." He whispered nuzzling my neck. I elbowed him in the gut and turned around raising and eyebrow at him. I small smile stitched its way across face. Sam Leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips his hands pulling me in by my hips.

Deans POV. (Bet you didn't see that coming did u)

I was bickering to Bobby and Dad about guess what if you guess Angels you got it. I turned my attention to Abby who acting strange and then abruptly got up from the table and cleared the dishes away. I handed her my plate as she picked up dads. I watched as she began clean away still arguing to bobby I saw Sam go up behind her and wrap his arms around her and whispered something in her ear. I elbowed him and turned around a smile slowly going across her face. I watched a Sam kissed her and pulled her in by her hips.

I nudged Dad and bobby and pointed to Sam AND Abigail.

"Well I'll be damned that boy Does have Game" I laughed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Unexpected.

It has been a few weeks sense me and Sam had made love and we were closer than ever. Sam had been gone for a month he had left two days after the day we made up. I had caught the stomach flu and had been Throwing up for the last Few weeks. I was currently sitting in my Doctors office waiting for her to arrive. I waited for another Five minutes when she came in she asked me what was wrong and I told her. She went over some personal Question with me, and one I never thought she'd ask.

" Have you had any Sexual intercourse during the last few months" she asked. I blushed and looked down and nodded.

" okay. I'm going to send you down for a ultrasound ok." She said. I looked up worried. I had never been good around big machines.

" I'll be there with you." She said I nodded and we walked down to the ultra sound and cat scan part of the hospital. Once in the ultra sound room she got me to lie down on the table and lift my shirt up just in under my bust. She squirted some really cooled jelly on my stomach. I looked up confused and she just smiled. She put the scanner on my stomach. She moved it around .

" ah there we go" she exclaimed I looked where she was pointing at the screen and saw I red dot there.

" what is that" I asked her sitting up on my elbows. She smiled at me.

" that's your baby." She said. I felt tears come to my eye but I blinked them back. My lips formed an 'o' shaped. I didn't say anything all the while she was explaining things to me. I nodded and thanked her and squished the pamphlets to my chest and drove home. By the time I got home I had tears pouring down over my cheeks. I walked in to Bobby's kitchen and past the boys who had just gotten back and into my room slamming the door shut. I laid down on the bed and open one of the many pamphlets reading its contents.

"the national statistics support this conclusion. Twenty five percent of teen mothers conceive more than one child as teenagers. Sixty percent of woman living on welfare conceived their first child as a teenagers. Most frightening of all eighty-five percent of children living in poverty were born to teen mothers" It said.

"The United States has the highest rates of teen pregnancy and births in the western industrialized world. Teen pregnancy costs the United States at least $7 billion annually. Thirty-four percent of young women become pregnant at least once before they reach the age of 20 - about 820,000 a year. Eight in ten of these teen pregnancies are unintended and 79 percent are to unmarried teens. The teen birth rate has declined slowly but steadily from 1991 to 2002 with an overall decline of 30 percent for those aged 15 to 19. These recent declines reverse the 23-percent rise in the teenage birth rate from 1986 to 1991. The largest decline since 1991 by race was for black women. The birth rate for black teens aged 15 to 19 fell 42 percent between 1991 to 2002. Hispanic teen birth rates declined 20 percent between 1991 and 2002. The rates of both Hispanics and blacks, however, remain higher than for other groups. Hispanic teens now have the highest teenage birth rates. Most teenagers giving birth before 1980 were married whereas most teens giving birth today are younger a teenaged girl is when she has sex for the first time,  
the more likely she is to have had unwanted or non-voluntary sex. Close to four in ten girls who had first intercourse at 13 or 14 report it was either non-voluntary or unwanted.

Teenage Pregnancy Consequences Teen mothers are less likely to complete high school (only one-third receive a high school diploma) and only 1.5% have a college degree by age 30. Teen mothers are more likely to end up on welfare (nearly 80 percent of unmarried teen mothers end up on welfare).The children of teenage mothers have lower birth weights, are more likely to perform poorly in school, and are at greater risk of abuse and sons of teen mothers are 13 percent more likely to end up in prison while teen daughters are 22 percent more likely to become teen mothers themselves.

Teen Pregnancy Prevention The primary reason that teenage girls who have never had intercourse give for abstaining from sex is that having sex would be against their religious or moral values. Other reasons cited include desire to avoid pregnancy, fear of contracting a sexually transmitted disease (STD), and not having met the appropriate partner. Three of four girls and over half of boys report that girls who have sex do so because their boyfriends want them who have strong emotional attachments to their parents are much less likely to become sexually active at an early age and less likely to have a teen people say teens should remain abstinent but should have access to contraception. Ninety-four percent of adults in the United States-and 91 percent of teenagers-think it important that school-aged children and teenagers be given a strong message from society that they should abstain from sex until they are out of high school. Seventy-eight percent of adults also think that sexually active teenagers should have access to contraception to prevent teen use among sexually active teens has increased but remains inconsistent. Three-quarters of teens use some method of contraception (usually a condom) the first time they have sex. A sexually active teen who does not use contraception has a 90 percent chance of teen pregnancy within one rate high among many adolescents as trustworthy and preferred information sources on birth control. One in two teens say they "trust" their parents most for reliable and complete information about birth control, only 12 percent say a who have been raised by both parents (biological or adoptive) from birth, have lower probabilities of having sex than youths who grew up in any other family situation. At age 16, 22 percent of girls from intact families and 44 percent of other girls have had sex at least once. Similarly, teens from intact, two-parent families are less likely to give birth in their teens than girls from other family backgrounds.

Teen Pregnancy information obtained from The National Campaign To Prevent Teen Pregnancy"

I sighed after that in to pamphlets I decided to give it up seeing it was 4:30 and I had to make supper. I walked out of my bedroom and down the hall and into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and pulled out Ground beef and cooked it in the frying the meat and then I brought the deep fryer out and dumped a bag of French fries. I felt a presence behind me. I looked over my shoulder and Smiled and Dean. I felt more tears come to my eyes. He walked over to me and opened his arms up. I wrapped my around him as sobs wracked my body.

" hey what's wrong." He asked. I looked down and looked back up not meeting his eyes. I looked around to see if anyone else was around and I leaned up to his ear.

" I'm pregnant " I whispered to him. I looked back at him after he said nothing for a few minutes. All of a sudden I was air born. I was being swung around by dean in circles. He let me down and kissed my cheek. I think that was his way of congratulating me. I put my finger to my lips and shook my head and then pointing to the boys as I set down the food. He nodded. I sat down and dug in.

" so how did you doctors appointment go" Sam asked I froze mid bite.

" fine I just have the flu it should be fine in a few months" I lied. He nodded his head and we all went back to eating.

' this is going to be hard.' I thought.  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

The Truth Comes Out

It's been two weeks since I found out I was pregnant. I still haven't told Sam. It's Funny how I'm not afraid to go up against a demon or a werewolf but I'm afraid to tell my own boyfriend that I'm pregnant. I decided I would tell him today after he got back from yet another hunting trip. I had told Bobby seeing his my father figure. He seemed a little pissed off at first but warme3d up to the idea of having a grandchild. I heard the front door slam itself shut after being opened. I walked out of the kitchen were I was making nachos for dinner and saw Sam standing in the porch unlacing his shoes, soaking wet from the down pore. I walked out almost drooling at the sight of his muscle shirt clinging to his body. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck as he stood up. I kissed his lips and grabbed his hand I went into the kitchen not a word being said between us. I turned the microwave off and lead him into my bedroom. I closed and locked the door behind him. I turned around and helped him pull his shirt off and put a new one on that he kept in my room. I sat down and patted the space beside me. I turned toward him and took his big hands in mine and looked into his eyes.

" Sam. It's not easy to say this but I'm pregnant" I said calmly. We stayed like that for about 10 minutes. " when did you find out." He asked.

" about 2 and a half weeks ago." I said looking into his eyes they held no emotion. I watched the emotion in his eyes go from shocked to anger. I flinched back from is hardening gaze. He stood up angrily and went to unlock my door. I ran over and grabbed his arm.

" Sam I'm so sorry I didn't know how to tell you." I sobbed. Trying to get him to under stand. He ripped his arm out of my grasp.

" I can't believe you didn't tell me. I don't want this child." He said in his deathly calm voice. He gave me a disgusted look before He swung the door open and I winced at the sound of it slamming against the Wall Leaving a whole the size of the door knob. I stumbled back until my knees hit the edge of the bed. I plopped down on to it. I took ragged breathes through my mouth. I let a sob wrack my body. I covered my hand over my mouth and my other went to my stomach. I slid to the floor. I leaned my head against my knees. I heard heavy foot steps coming toward my bedroom. They stopped right in front of me. I looked up. To see Dean looking down at me. He went over to my left side and slid down to the floor with me. He wrapped his arms around me. I leaned against him.

" what's wrong Abby." He asked. As he rubbed my back.

" Sam Doesn't want the baby." I told him. I leaned against him. Shadows floating across the room as the sun went down and the Silencethat filled the air and the darkness that engulfed me reminded me that i was alone.

For Now

Deans POV.

I watched as she fell to sleep in my arms. I had always loved her. But as usual Sam always got the girl. I stepped a side when I learned Sam had loved her. And just acted like the supportive big brother I am. And best friend to Abby. I looked at her peaceful face and wiped at the tear tracks that ran down her cheeks.  
I pushed back her blood red hair and kissed her forehead. I picked her up and pulled the covers back with one hand and laid her down and covered her up. I went the leave but her hand grabbed me.

" Stay" I heard her mumble. " please". I sighed and pulled the covers back. I took my boots and socks off and coat and jeans and crawled into the bed. She rolled over and snuggled into my side. I wrapped my arms around her.

" don't leave me." I heard her whimper. I tightened my arms around her and rested my cheek against her head. I don't know how Sam could leave her like this.

" I won't leave you abbey. I love you to much to be able to leave you." I whispered into her hair. I closed my eyes and let sleep take its toll on me.

A/N. this will turn into a dean storey. I don't know where this is going so hang in there.  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 finding out

i woke up shaking. i sat up in bed and looked around. i remebered what had happened the night before. i felt the tears burn my eyes.  
i remebered Sam telling me he didn't want the baby and Dean Staying with me but something was missing. i remeber him saying somehting to me just before i fell to sleep after i had asked him to stay with me. i looked around the room and noticed dean wasn't there.  
"he didn't stay"i mummbled before the burning tears made their way down my cheeks and drip onto my hands. i pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my cheek on them and rocked back and forth as sobs wracked my body. i heard someone rush in and i looked up to see dean crouched in front of me.  
" hey what's wrong." he cooed and that might sound not dean like but he is a really sweet guy. i dragged in a shakey breath.  
" you wasn't there when i woke up i thought you abanded me to." i sobbed. a pained look flashed across his face before he scooped me up into his arms and rocked me back and forth. i buried my face into his chest and cried and cried until i had no more tears left and my eyes were red and puffy.  
i wrapped my arms around him and gave him a tight sqweeze before getting up and walked over to the washroom. i closed the door and turned the knob in the shower on to the hottest i could stand. after i had a hot shower. i got out and the heat of my body temperature dried my hair straight and my body. i zapped into my clean wife beater and a pair of deans jeans. the beater was deans too. i brushed my teeth and put all my bathroom stuff in my bathroom bag. i walked back out and chucked my bag on the bed where dean was still sitting watching me. i pulled my linxs bag out of my closet and opened it up. i switched my eyes and all my clothes from my closet and drawers came out and folded it in to my red and black linxs bag and the rest of it into the blue linxs bag. i put my bathroom stuff in my blue bag. after putting my journal and books in the blue bag along with the ultrasound pictures i zipped the bags up and sat down next to dean. he was still looking at me. i looked back at him.  
" i'm leaveing for awhile i don't know how long but i was hoping you'd come wi.." he was gone out the door before i was finished. i felt happy tears come in my eyes when he came back in with two bags the same size as mine. i rushed over to him and jumped on him causeing him to drop the bags. i kissed his cheek,  
i grabbed my purse while dean grabed mine and his bags. he walked out i looked around my room one last time nowing i wasn't going to be back for awhile. i walked down the hall and down the stairs and to the kitchen where dean was talking to his dad and bobby. i was just about to go in when someone grabbed me from the behind, i turned around to find sam there. a looked of guilt on his face. i gave him a look of disgust.  
" please abby don't leave please i'm sorry." he pleaded with me. i whipped around again.  
" your always sorry Samuel. but it's not going to work this time. i'm leaveing. i don't know when ill be back. i forgive you i do but not enough to take you back i'm sorry." with that said i turned and walked into the kitchen. i hugged dad and then john. i kissed their cheeks before grabbing Deans hand and pulling him out to the impala. i grabbed my sawed off from my car and put it in my purse. i climbed into the passenger side and buckled up. i waited and we still weren't moving.  
i looked over at dean with a confused look.  
" you sure you want to do this." he asked and i smiled and nodded. he turned the car on and she riped to life. i grabbed his hand as we pulled out. i smiled.

the next day.

we drove for miles and miles and we finally got to a motel in Black Ridge Colorado. There was a job up here for us. even through we argued about me not helping i got my way.  
Dean thought their was a black dog or something here. We went into the sherriffs office to see if we could get some evidence.  
(don't know the actual coversation i'm trying to put it as close as i can through).  
" so what are you here for" a officer had asked us when were came there.  
" project we're doing for our enviroment for our universitity." i said.  
" yeah recycle man" dean said. "bull" officer larken said. " your katies friends. i told her, her brother ain't gonna be back till next week but she won't give up"  
" YEAH that Kaite sure is a pistol ain't she." dean said.  
" thats putting it lightly"  
"you know if we had a copy of that permit to show her it might calm her down." i asked the officer. he nodded " sure" he said.

We drove up to Katies that evening. and knocked on her came out she had brown hair and brown eyes and a firey aditude.

" hey where forest rangers. looken for your brother can we come in." i said.  
" can i see some id" she asked. we nodded showing our id through the screen. nodding she opened the screen up for us we walked through a old looking house and in to a kitchen where a boy around 17 was eating something his sister just put on the table.  
"i get daily messages from tommy but they just stopped." she said.  
" what if he just forgot or lost signal" i said. "he wouldn't forget and he has a sattelite phone to. its only the three of us." she said.  
" can i see the pictures he sent you." dean said. she nodded. he looked at the video and asked her to send them to me. i nodded.  
" were heading up there tommorrw to check it out and everything." i said to her ignoreing the look dean gave me.  
" well maybe i'll see you up their. look i just can't sit around any more i hired a guide and were going up there tommorw morming." she said.

We left and when we got to the parking lot of the motel we began to walk to our room. i jumped on deans back.  
" well aren't you the little detective today." i whispered in his ear. i felt him shiver against my breath that had tickled his ear. i let my tongue slip out and dragged up the side of his ear and back down again sucking his ear lope in my mouth. feeling satisfied when i heard him groan. i smiled when i jumped down from his back and walked up to the door of our room.  
" hey where do you think your going missy." i heard him call. i felt my self being turned around and slammed up aginst the door. i smirked at his forewardness and pulled his head in and kissed him. i don't know when i started liking dean i guess i always have. the kiss was soft and passionate and at the same time hard and fiery. i felt the hardness of the door being switched with the softness of the bed. before i knew it all my clothes were off and dean was trying to unbotton my pants i pushed his hands away and he pulled back.  
" whats wrong" he asked.  
" the baby." i said remoresful. i look of anger flashed across his face. he pulled up and grabbed his coat.  
" dean i'm sorry." i pleaded with him. " where are you going" i asked.  
" out i gotta clear my head." he said. just as he went out the door.  
" dean im sorry i love you." 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.  
Wendigos.

I waited for hours for dean to come back he never did. About a twenty minutes after dean left i heard the deep rumble of the impala driveing off. i listened and listened for it to turn around and come back but it never did. i let the tears i had been holding back tumble down my cheeks. i pulled one of deans shirts on and climbed into the bed. i read that new parenting book i had got and it said that haveing sex while pregnant actually don't hurt the babyi turned the light off and the tv on. i cried my self to sleep at how stupid i was to not read the book before. Feeling comfort when darkness invaded me. I woke up to here the front door slamming shut. i sat up and turned the light on and noticed dean taking his coat off. i got up off the bed a walkeed over to him.  
i put my arms around his shoulders and laid my head in the crook of his neck. i placed kisses on the back of his neck. satisfied when i more like felt then heard him moan. i grabbed the front of his shirt and flung him across the room and onto the bed. i zoomed over to him and straddled him.  
" don't start something you won't finish abbey." he said. i grew angry at that and wind start to blow my hair back and lighting crashed outside. i learned down and whispered.  
" i don't plan on not finishing it." he smirked and crashed his lips against mine. i toor my panties off and threw them some where across the room all while still kissing dean. i pushed his pants off letting his rock hard cock free. Sam Was long and thin while Dean was Long and big. i took our shirts off and put him at my entrance and lowered myself down on to him. i was fliped over just as i was about to move. moan at the new postion.  
feeling him slowly move out to the tip and pound back in was the best feeling ever. i whimpered. telling him to go fast and he complied.  
just as i was about to come he pulled out and flipped me over onto m hands and knees. he was suddenly in me pounding into my soaking wet pussy doggy style.  
i came so hard i thought i might have broken something. he rolled over and i lid down by him. when an idea a very dirty idea popped into my head.

{dildos are used in the rest of the chapter please don't read if offended.}

i crawled out of bed and into my bag of toys. i pulled out my dildo and mt lube and walked back over to dean he tryed to sit up but i pushed him back down i sat between his legs and smirked when i heard him moan. i took the lube and poared some on my ignoreing the fearful look dean gave me. i rubbed it on his pucked whole and stuck a digit in the slowly only to pull out again. i took the dildo and sqweezed some onto it.  
" babe what are you doing." he asked. as i placed the dildo at his entrance and slowly pushed it in there stoping when i heard him gasp. i wait a few moments before push it the rest of the way in. i waited for him to get used to it when he started to buck his hips i pulled i back out and poundedit back into him. over and over again. i leaned up to where deans face was nad whispered moans and pants in his ear.  
" you liked to be fucked dean. you like that don't you. i felt him nod. i smirked i aked him if he was going to cum and he nodded fercely. i started going fast with the dildo and placed my mouth over his dick sucking at the same pace as my hand was with he dildo. soon enough his bitter sweet semine was spurting into me.  
i licked it all up and pulled the dildo out of him and back into my bag. i crawled up to his chest and rested my chin on him smiling at the way his was panting. i leaned up and kissed him before laying my head on his chest and let darkness invade me once again. 


End file.
